


Memories in the Mist

by mechromancing



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Elves, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, For the Horde!, Monks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria, Priests, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, World of Warcraft: Legion, World of Warcraft: Legion Spoilers, World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechromancing/pseuds/mechromancing
Summary: Desonia and Eudora, the blood elf lesbians absolutely nobody asked for.Desonia, champion of the horde. A monk burdened with the weight of her master's death and the expectations of an entire army. Struggling to understand her place in the world and what she is meant to do. The lives of thousands rest directly on her shoulders, a fact she is far too aware.Eudora, a woman and priest of unwavering faith. She’s faced unimaginable tragedy in her life. Through her hardships, she’s remained hopeful. Sheltered away with her books and her scrolls, she is dedicated to rebuilding the lives of her people. Until the world and her mentor call for her aid.Desonia saves Eudora from capture while she is passing through Val’Sharah. Eudora joins the monk as Desonia fights off the Legion to save her people and avenge her master’s death. Searching for Eudora’s mentor all along the way.Will they be able to navigate the new reality of their world... and their feelings for each other?Our story takes place during Legion. Please do not take my work and post it anywhere else! Please don't steal my story or my characters! I've worked hard to create this and I hold it very close to my heart.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction. It also happens to be my first time actually writing anything in general. Bare with me lol  
> If I mess up anything canon wise, please be sure to comment and let me know so I can fix it! I want to try and keep this work as accurate as possible.  
> Also keep in mind that I've never used this site before and there may be a few errors in formatting. Let me know if there is any issues in the comments and I'll do my best to fix them :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little background before we get into the ACTUAL story, so i apologize if this chapter is a little fast paced or short!

It had been years since she had washed onto the shores of Pandaria. Years since she had adopted the teachings of Grandmaster Hight and the monks of the Peaks of Serenity. Try as she might, Desonia could never quite recall her life from before. Late at night she would have dreams of colossal waves, roaring thunder, and a voice calling for her from somewhere far away.  


She would wake to the taste of sea salt on her tongue and a dull flicker of recollection in the back of her mind. For months she had spent countless hours chasing that flicker, scouring the shores of her new home to find some kind of clue. But there was none. The shores remained clean and pristine, washing ashore only sea glass and tide.  


Desonia wasn’t the only soul that the ocean had led to Pandaria. Various masters on the Peak had tales of a similar tune. It seemed all who found themselves brought in by the ocean’s mercy had lost the memories of who they were before.  


All strangers in a new and foriegn land, all taken under the wing of Grandmaster Hight. The fate of the tides had led them all here to the monastery. Grandmaster Hight had seen the potential in each and every one of them. He had given them a new purpose and a new life, should they so choose. And they all did.  


Grandmaster had taken a special interest in Desonia, however. When she had asked why, he smiled and simply told her that he had seen her spirit. He said she possessed the will of the White Tiger and he wanted to witness the great things she would bring into the world.  


She had trained exclusively with Hight for years, slowly earning the trust and admiration of the people of Pandaria.  


Eventually, her need to find who she was before started to fade. The dreams became more and more scarce. The tide no longer held the secrets of her past. The thin blue line of the horizon no longer mocked her. Gradually, like those before her, Desonia abandoned the search for answers and simply lived in the life she had been given.  


Days turned into months, months turned into years. Desonia and her peers lived in peace and tranquility on their mountain. Until the ocean brought with it's tide a new danger.  


A war between two armies had found its way to Pandaria. They brought with them a hatred and an anger they hadn't seen since the Sha plagued their lands. Blood and hurt spilled onto their shores, dividing the once peaceful Pandarens. The monks watched as their people struggled to acclimate to the strangers pouring into their home.  


It was then that Desonia had discovered where she had come from. With the help of these strangers, she came to realize that she was in fact a blood elf. One with those who were invading her home. Her "people's" allegiance pledged to the Horde. She listened to their tales of woe, absorbing every word. Though even they couldn't stir the dormant memories that lay in the back of her mind.  


She had been moved by their hardships. She could feel a rift forming inside of herself. Her battle of her own waged inside of her soul between the longing to fight alongside the people she had once been a part of and the duty she had to the people who had made her who she was.  


It was Grandmaster Hight who encouraged her to join the Horde and fight for freedom and peace. He had told her this was her great purpose. Leaving her home behind, Desonia embarked on her journey to Azeroth and to the home of the Horde.  


As skilled as Desonia was in combat, it did not take long to climb the ranks of the Horde command. She could feel the eyes of her people, both old and new, on her. Every victory she won in the name of the Horde earned her more responsibility. Soon she would be named Champion of the Horde. She would carry the lives of an entire army, an entire nation on her shoulders.  


It seemed as though a new terror lay behind each corner, threatening to tear her world to pieces, and each day she lived to end those that would threaten the new world the Horde was trying to build. Until the Legion invaded, that is.  


When Gul’dan unleashed the full power of the Legion into Azeroth, Desonia’s life was yet again flipped upside down. It all happened so fast. Demons plagued every surface of their world, spreading the Fel wherever they went. Nowhere was safe. Not even home.  


At the height of the invasion, all monks were called home to the Peak of Serenity. The meeting to discuss the state of the world had only just begun before the Legion was breaking down their door. In a matter of minutes, the Peak was flooded with demons. Desonia and Grandmaster Hight rushed to evacuate the mountain and get their people to safety. Desonia saved their ancient texts and the children while Grandmaster made sure everybody had a safe path away from danger.  


In a final stand to close the Fel portal, Grandmaster Hight and Desonia faced the horrors flooding their home. Fists raw and bloody, they faced wave after wave of Legion. They downed countless numbers of demons. But to no avail. With a final flash of light from the portal, Grandmaster Hight pushed Desonia aside and shielded her from the Fel fire that poured out of the portal.  


When she had regained consciousness, it had been days since the attack. Her people were given refuge in Shen-zin Su on the Wandering Isle. Desonia had barely had time to grieve the loss of her dearest friend before she was called before her peers. She was rewarded for her bravery, given the title of her late mentor.  


As the new Grandmaster Monk, she was expected to lead her people to a new beginning and save them from the clutches of the Legion. She could barely hear the cheers of her peers through the veil of grief that had been cast over her mind.  


She couldn’t bring herself to understand why Grandmaster Hight had sacrificed his life for hers. Why he had decided that her life was worth more than his own. Why she now had to step up and fill the space where he should be. Standing there, in the cold void left in his absence, Desonia had never felt so alone.  


She may never know why Grandmaster had saved her, but she could still avenge his death. It is here where our tale begins.


	2. Hidden Lining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we have the ACTUAL beginning of our story!  
> Let me know if there are any inaccuracies or typos! <3

"Champion. Where is your head? You of all people should know the dangers of getting lost in one's thoughts."  


The voice of Lady Sylvanas rang in Desonia's ears, abruptly pulling her back to reality. The monk blinked, turning to look to the head of the war table, where the leader of the Horde stood glaring at her.  


"My apologies, Lady Sylvanas. It won't happen again."  


"I should hope not. Now, if you all would care to draw your attention to the map in front of you, you will see…"  


Lady Sylvanas' voice faded into the background as Desonia once again retreated back into the daydream that had held her attention. If one could call it that. To her, it was more of a nightmare.  


She saw demons, fire, and smoke. Green fire illuminated the faces that surrounded her. She could hear the cries of her commerads and the sickening crunch of their bones breaking as demons squeezed the life out of their bodies. The rancid scent of burning hair and flesh assaulted her nostrils, as strong as if she were back there. Back home.  


Back in time to the day everything was taken from her. She winced as the final moments of her mentor flashed in her mind. The light had been so intense she could barely keep her eyes open, and yet, she could still recall the way he looked at her before the power of the Legion engulfed him completely. His eyes had held an emotion so intense, Desonia couldn't register what it could have been, even now.  


She heard a cough and felt somebody nudge her shoulder with their own. She gave a quick nod to the soldier that had saved her from a second and painfully more embarrassing scolding from the warchief. She reluctantly fixed her attention once more to the map in front of her. The small wooden figures scattered across the surface indicated where Lady Sylvanas intended to send their troops to fight the demons pouring into their world. As if they could actually do something to stop the Legion from consuming it whole.  


"Well, Champion? Are you willing to take these plans to our camps in Val'Sharah? Or is this too difficult a task to ask of our savior?" Nathanos' voice dripped with resentment as he addressed her. Desonia eyed the Forsaken man, narrowing her gaze. Nathanos Blightcaller, personal bodyguard and champion of the Banshee Queen. Had he not been the right hand of her very own warchief, she would have gifted him a swift quick to the jaw by now.  


Since she had been appointed Champion of the Horde, Nathanos had had it out for her. Every word that spilled from his mouth and onto her ears dripped with a sickeningly sweet venom Desonia was sure he saved especially for her. She couldn't help but wonder why a man so crucial to the war effort could hold so much contempt for a title she herself had never asked for.  


"Play nice, Nathanos. Do not think our Champion weak. I'm sure she can handle handing off a few pieces of paper," Lady Sylvanas said, amused by the jealousy in her bodyguard's voice.  


"I will deliver the plans. Allow me to ready myself for travel. I will send word when my mission is complete," Desonia said as she rose from her seat at the table. With a salute to her warchief, she gathered the scrolls containing the new war plans and made her way to her lodgings.  


She had been staying at the inn in Orgrimmar since she had joined the war effort and left her home behind. Even though her standing with the Horde could easily afford her comfortable and spacious housing, Desonia chose to make a new home in the modest lodging of the Broken Tusk. The simplicity of the inn reminded her much of the monastery.  


Her room was quite small, barely big enough to hold a narrow cot and a desk littered with loose paper and letters ranging in great variety and importance. The lantern sitting on the corner of her desk bathed the room in a soft blue glow, filling the space with the faint hum of the magical energy that powered it.  


She had little in regards to personal belongings. It seemed pointless to keep any trophy or reward given to her by the countless people she had saved. She would be drowning in trinkets and trappings if she had kept everything given to her. Instead, she chose to donate most of her winnings to the Horde. The few items she did have were stored hastily away in the small wooden crate that served as a chair for her desk.  


Grabbing her pack from under her cot, Desonia tucked the plans safely away in the false pocket hidden in its lining. A small and ultimately pointless precaution, as anyone with half a brain would know to search for it, but one she chose to take nonetheless. She packed away a few more essentials to take with her on her journey. A week's worth of rations, some bandages, a healing salve, and a few various potions. It was doubtful she would even need most of it, but she had been on enough missions as champion to know that you could never be too prepared. Especially when you were being sent to a land filled to the brim with Alliance.  


Whatever cease fire the warring factions had come to did little to soothe her discontent about working with the enemy. Regardless, she would respect the temporary truce, so long as it continued to benefit the Horde and all of Azeroth.  


With her weapons sheathed safely on her hips and her pack firmly on her shoulders, Desonia made her way out of the Broken Tusk and to the lift that would take her up to where her cloud serpent, Zhou, was waiting for her. Dirt and rock crunched beneath her feet as she made her way up the roads of Orgrimmar.  


She had traveled these roads so many times before, and yet she still often found herself getting lost in all of their twists and turns. This could have been easily blamed on the ridiculous layout of the Horde’s main city, but that would be a lie. Desonia had a terrible sense of direction, a fact she was very well aware. It was a wonder the warchief trusted her to carry out her missions alone.  


The late warchief Vol’jin had commissioned the creation of a special mechanical compass specifically for Desonia after she had gotten lost in a particularly dense forest for 3 weeks. It had been enchanted to point her to her goal . Unfortunately for her, it had been manufactured by goblins and was a ticking time bomb. Every so often she would have to get it taken in for a tune up, lest she blow her fingers off. How the goblins had managed to make something as simple as a compass deadly was beyond her understanding.  


It was tucked away in her pack along with all of her other essentials, though it did have its own blast proof case. That was also made by the goblins.  


As she stepped off of the lift and towards the flight master, she heard a thundering roar split the air. Shielding her eyes to look up, she could make out the dark onyx scales of her companion, Zhou, and how they brilliantly caught the light of the afternoon sun. The serpent came barreling at her, clearly excited to see his master again. Zhou swirled in the air around Desonia, the wind from the small cyclone he had created nearly strong enough to knock her off her feet.  


“Calm down, Zhou! You saw me mere moments ago! Surely you couldn’t have missed me so badly,” Desonia chuckled as she tried to soothe her mount. Zhou stopped circling long enough to let her scratch beneath his chin and grab hold of his reins.  


“Must you always be so theatrical?”  


Zhou merely huffed in response.  


“I’ll take that as a yes. Come, we have much to do.”  


Desonia slid her pack off her shoulders, quickly retrieving her map and her compass from inside. She opened the map and began to plot her course to the Broken Isles. As horrible as she was with directions, Desonia still tried to find her way without the “help” of her compass/bomb. Better to be safe than to be fingerless.  


The beast lowered himself to the ground to allow her to secure her pack onto his saddle. Satisfied with the route she had chosen, she tucked away the map and deftly climbed onto his back, swinging her leg over his side. With a quick flick of the reins, Zhou rose into the sky above Orgrimmar. They had a very long flight ahead of them.  


As luck would have it, however, magical flying cloud serpents had incredible stamina. It would only take them a couple of days to make it to Val’Sharah. When they arrived, and if all went smoothly, they would take one day to rest and be back on their way to Orgrimmar.  


The monk pulled on the reins, guiding her mount northeast to the Broken Isles. The wind swept the loose platinum hairs from Desonia’s bun across her face. She closed her eyes, letting the cool evening air flood her lungs.  


Flight had always been her favorite mode of transportation. The freedom the sky offered her was unlike any she had ever known before. The chill of the atmosphere reminded her so much of her home on the Peak. If she tried hard enough, she could almost trick herself into thinking she was back there, with her friends and her master. Watching the little ones as they sparred with one another. Listening to the students of the crane prattle on about their proud history.  


Though nothing could compare to the tranquility of her true home, flying came close. And for that she was grateful.  


Deciding now was as good a time as any to meditate, Desonia closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. She trusted Zhou to stay the course without her guidance. He was far better with directions than she could ever dream to be.  


She focused on the gentle bobbing of her serpent beneath her, timing her breathing to match his movements. Allowing the rushing air to glide across her skin and remove the burdens of the day from her shoulders.  


They had many a mile to go before they reached Val’Sharah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think of my story so far!


End file.
